yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa Kazanari
Tsubasa Kazanari is the main protagonist of the Senki Zesshou Symphogear series. She is the owner of the First Classified Relic, Ame no Habakiri. Tsubasa was portrayed to be cold towards Hibiki but after conversing with Kanade in her dream, she begin to be friendly to everyone. Etymology :Kazanari (風鳴) - Means "Crying Wind". :Tsubasa (翼) - Means "Wing". Appearance Tsubasa is a tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. Her Zwei Wing concert clothes consist of a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle. She is also seen wearing the Lydian Music Academy uniform. In season 3, she wears a blue coat dress with blue shirt and black skirt underneath it. She also wears a pair of sandals and bracelets. Her height stated to be 168cm and B/W/H is 81/57/83. Personality Tsubasa first appears as a pop star and student with a cold personality. However this is due to the fact that her previous partner, Kanade, lost her life two years prior to the series after a Noise attack on their concert. As before Tsubasa was a shy girl who was coming out of her shell with Kanade's help and shining personality. Tsubasa refuses to accept Hibiki as Kanade's replacement, and prefers to fight alone. Even more so since Hibiki's Gungnir has the same wavelength as Kanade's. Tsubasa even refuses to sign an overseas singing contract, as she views herself as a weapon who only sings in the battlefield. However, during the time when she was hospitalized due to the life-threatening side-effects of singing her Zesshō, Tsubasa seemingly "converses" with Kanade. Afterwards, she starts opening up to Hibiki and everyone else, and is shown to have a more caring side and becomes more outgoing and protective of her teammates. History Beginning of the story, she was formally a part of a duo known as Zwei Wing, but her partner, Kanade, sacrificed herself fighting the Noise and she has since been fighting the Noise alone. After the death of Kanade, Tsubasa became cold and aloof. She is very reluctant to work with Hibiki, refusing to accept her as Kanade's replacement. Her Symphogear is the First Relic - Ama-no-Habakiri and her Arms Gear is a long katana. Biography Season 1 Tsubasa is first seen in Episode 1 two years ago hiding behind the shadow of a large container as Kanade comes to speak to her. Tsubasa is displaying signs of nervousness and Kanade points it out causing her to blush and say that it was only natural. As she speaks Kanade flicks her on the forehead and comments about her seriousness. Genjuro approaches them soon after. Tsubasa continues to look very nervous as Kanade embraces her from behind. Kanade comforts her and the two stands up, taking each other's hand and get ready for their appearance on stage. The concert starts and the two of them fly from the roof onto the stage waving to the audience. They begin to dance and perform "Gyakkō no Furyūgeru". However as they prepare to continue on to their second song a large mass of Noise appears and begins attacking the audience. After Kanade activates her Symphogear and begins fighting Tsubasa does the same and joins her. As Kanade is singing her superb song, Tsubasa yells at her to not sing the song. As Kanade finishes she runs to her side and hold her body as she dies and turns to dust. Back to the present Tsubasa is next seen transforming from a helicopter and fighting a large horde of Noise in the night as the military could do nothing to damage them. Though given orders to back up the military she refuses and fights on her own. Since the concert two years before she has grown much in strength as her Symphogear has changed and she now fights much differently and more efficiently. The next day it is revealed that she now attends Lydian Music Academy as passes by Hibiki as she stands. Tsubasa quietly points to the rice stuck onto the side of Hibiki's mouth and continues to pass on by. Later that day she is next seen running into the Headquarters of the Mobile Disaster Response Crop as the Noise attacks. When the Aufwachen Waveform is identified she shows a very shocked expression. --- (Episode 1) In Episode 2 Tsubasa is seen riding a motorcycle through a crowd of Noise toward Hibiki and the little girl. She rides past them and jumps off the motorcycle allowing it to crash into a much larger Noise, singing her activation song she tells Hibiki to stand and watch or she'll die, and to protect the girl. She then transforms and goes to fight the Noise. As a larger one tries to attack Hibiki and the Noise with the use of her Heaven's Wrath she destroys it and protects the two. After a battle, as Hibiki detransforms Tsubasa catches her as she is about to fall. Tsubasa later expresses confusion as Hibiki tells her it is the second time she has saved her. It is quite possible that Tsubasa does not remember seeing her at the concert two years ago. She then stands in Hibiki's way of leaving. As they board the elevator and the doors close Tsubasa hangs onto one the railings as they descend. She then tells Hibiki that smiles mean nothing where they're going, only to have an exasperated expression when Genjuro throws a party for Hibiki. As she watches she asks Shinji to do the honours as he undoes the cuffs. It is later seen that she might be doing an overseas debut as she has been approached by a major English label. In a shower she remembers her fights with Kanade and her she told her there was nothing to be afraid of as long as they were together and she smiles happily. In the shower she expresses anger as the Gungnir suit is Kanade's. The next day she goes to get Hibiki as the Response Crops need her as a person of interest and handcuffs her again. As Hibiki asks for an explanation of her powers Tsubasa shows her Ame no Habakiri. Tsubasa responds bitterly to the explanation of relics to Hibiki and causes a small silence. As the fragments in Hibiki's chest are revealed Tsubasa stumbles out of the room. Hibiki then comes to her telling her that she'll fight too. The Noise alarm then goes off and they rush to see what has happened, she then leaves to go fight the Noise leaving Hibiki behind. Out on the streets the Noise have all fuses together to form a very large Noise, Tsubasa activates Ame no Habakiri and proceeds to fight the Noise as Hibiki jumps in. After the Noise is destroyed she raises her armed gear to Hibiki and tells her that they should fight. --- (Episode 2) Tsubasa attempts to fight Hibiki in Episode 3 as she refuses to accept Hibiki as a partner and tells her that Hell will freeze over before she fights alongside her. She tells Hibiki to prepare her armed gear but Hibiki cannot as she does not know what it is. As she walks away she asks how Hibiki dares to take Kanade's place and attacks her. As she attacks, Genjuro comes in and matches her attack forcing her backwards. Genjuro walks up to her and asks if she is crying. She denies it as she does not shed tears. Genjuro helps her up as Hibiki says she'll try to replace Kanade, this angers her and she runs forward and slaps Hibiki, crying once more. Tsubasa is then seen in a dojo of sorts meditating and thinking of Kanade's sacrifice. As Kanade lay dying she calls Tsubasa a little cry baby as she was crying for her. Tsubasa then expresses that she wanted to sing with Kanade forever. Back in the present Tsubasa picks up the sword in front of her and draws it, as she blames Kanade's death on the own weakness. At the meeting Tsubasa tells that Lydian has been the centre of all the outbreaks as they have all been very close to the school, which hides the relic Durandal. Afterwards they leave with Shinji as they have a meeting to attend concerning her album. As they walk down the hall Shinji talks about her schedule and bring up the English record company, she tells him to refuse their offer as she only sings to fight. Shinji asks if she is angry and she denies it, as weapons have no emotions. She continues walking leaving him behind. Later on as Hibiki fights the Noise she sees a shooting star, it turns out to be Tsubasa who destroys the last Noise. As Hibiki tries to speak with her Chris appears from the shadows clad in the Nehushtan Armor. --- (Episode 3) In Episode 4 shows that Tsubasa was present when Kanade was first brought into the Mobile Disaster Response Crops 5 years ago. Tsubasa hides behind Genjuro as Kanade continued to struggle and yell. She watches the exchange between Genjuro and Kanade in surprise; she is also seen watching the experimentation on Kanade in order to make her compatible with Gungnir. Later on after they battle the Noise she helps Kanade to lift rubble off of some soldiers. Next she is seen training with Kanade. Back in the present Tsubasa is about to face off with the Nehushtan Armor but Hibiki stops her. Both she and Chris yell at her and she makes a comment at how well they get along. Tsubasa pushes Hibiki aside as Chris attacks them; she retaliates but is blocked by the chain on the Armor. As Tsubasa is sent flying back due to Chris' kick she wonders of the potential of an unbroken relic. As Chris summons the Noise Tsubasa attacks and tries to throw her off balance, however Chris is still much stronger and throws her back. Tsubasa uses One Thousand Tears to break free of Chris' hold and the two continue to fight, destroying the surrounding area. As Chris summons the Noise Tsubasa successfully destroys them all and attacks Chris. As they fight Tsubasa throws knives that Chris blocks and tries to block Chris' attack and an explosion is causes where Tsubasa is once more thrown back. As she gets back up she raises her armed gear and sings her superb song (Zesshou). As she reaches Chris is grabs onto her as she starts to bleed from her mouth and the song takes effect. The build-up of energy causes all of the Noise in the area to be destroyed and blows Hibiki away and she is freed from the Noise and throws Chris back and damages the Nehushtan Armor. Afterwards she is left in the middle of a large crater, her symphogear heavily damaged and bleeding from her eyes and mouth. She begins to tell them that she failed to do what it takes to protect mankind. She then collapses as Genjuro runs to her. Later she is seen in a hospital her eyes having been bandaged and hooked up to many machines. Shinji reveals that after Kanade's death Zwei Wing broke up and Tsubasa was left alone. She began to fight with fury and became a weapon. And thus she sang her Zesshou fully expecting to die. In her dream she is falling from the sky and sees Kanade's ghost, telling her that she can fly with only one wing Tsubasa reaches out to her and begins to drown. --- (Episode 4) Tsubasa is once again seen drowning in Episode 5 except this time she is clad in her Symphogear Armour. As she questions her almost death and Kanade's motivation Kanade's spirit embraces her from behind. At first shocked Tsubasa smiles and tells Kanade about her training and fights, having come to realize that her life had no meaning or value. They are then seen sitting on the ground of the destroyed stadium from 2 years ago. As Kanade speaks and tells Tsubasa that there is something that she had to find out on her own Tsubasa pouts slightly and comments that Kanade is always teasing her. She then expresses her wish to have Kanade at her side again. Having realised that she gets to decide if Kanade is near or far Tsubasa sinks and begins to wake. She is currenty still in the hospital and is surrounded by nurses and a doctor. She makes observations about the world around her and thinks about how she won't have perfect attendance. Thinking about Kanade again Tsubasa sheds a tear. --- (Episode 5) She is first seen in Episode 6 walking through the halls of the hospital with the aid of a cane and an IV hooked up to her. She watches as Hibiki trains on the track with Miku. When Hibiki comes to visit and assumes that she had been kidnapped Tsubasa shows embarassment at the state of her room. She admits that she couldn't care for things like a neat and clean room. After the room is all cleaned Tsubasa thanks Hibiki and tells her that normally Shinji does these things for her. --- (Episode 6) She realizes that having Shinji, a male, do these things for her seem rather odd and comments that Hibiki is doing a good job taking her place. As they speak Tsubasa wants to know the reason for which Hibiki fights, who responds with she doesn't know why. On the rooftop Tsubasa questions Hibiki on if she was ready to become a warrior. And tells Hibiki of her armed gear. --- (Episode 6) Tsubsa appears in Episode 7 to protect Hibiki from Chris' barrage of attacks. And states that she needs Hibiki's help. Tsubasa begins to fight Chris and gains the upper hand and thinks of the chance to fight Chris as a way to make up for losing the second Relic ten years ago. As Fine appears and Tsubasa and Chris are forced to stop fighting Tsubasa is left to fight off Noise as Chris chases after Fine. Later on she is riding the elevator to Headquarters as she thinks about Kanade, believing that she finally understood her reason. She apologizes to Genjuro for her earlier actions. --- (Episode 7) Tsubasa tries to cheer Hibki up in Episode 8 before admiting that Kanade was better at things like that than her. She also admits to Hibiki that when she thinks about it she got off lightly after using her Zesshou as it is a song of destruction. When the Noise attack Tsubasa is unable to go and fight as Genjuro forbids her to until the doctors give her the all-clear. --- (Episode 8) Tsubasa is fixing up a motorcycle and humming in Episode 9 and Kanade surprises her. Tsubasa is then exiting a scaning machine for her check-up and informed that her injuries are all healed. She meets Miku as Hibiki is showing her around the base and tells Miku to take care of Hibiki even if she is a pain. She also informs them that Genjuro had pulled some strings to get Miku into the second branch. Tsubasa admits to being surprised that Ryoko had time to search for love as she was too busy. Afterwards Tsubasa tells them that she isn't completely on duty yet as she is taking it little by little and Hibiki proposes that they go on a date. The next day Tsubasa waits for Hibiki and Miku who arrive late. After Miku beings them all to the Karaoke place Tsubasa picks the first song and sings "Koi no Okehazama". At the end of the date Hibiki and Miku take her to a playground to overlook the city. The next day she gives Miku and Hibiki tickets to a concert during a festival, which was being held at the same stadium from two years ago. After the rehearsal Tsubasa asks Tony Glazer for more time to think about singing internationally. That night Tsubasa performs "FLIGHT FEATHERS" while Hibiki fights Noise along with Chris. After the song Tsubasa announces that she wanted to sing overseas and to help people with her songs. --- (Episode 9) Season 2 After the battle with Fine, Tsubasa was able to resume her singing career, becoming Japan's Top Idol Singer. However, a concert with America's Top Idol Singer, Maria Candenza Eve, was suddenly interrupted not just with a Noise attack, but also Maria revealing herself as the member of the group Fine, a Symphogear user and uses the Gungnir like Kanade did. After a skirmish, joined by Hibiki and Chris, Tsubasa managed to drive the Fine group and the Noise they brought. Tsubasa later becomes involved with the investigation of the theft of the relic Solomon's Cane, only to find out that it is in the hands of the Fine group's mad scientist ally, Dr. Ver. Ver later unleashes the monster Nephilim, and Tsubasa witnesses how it tore Hibiki's arm, and Hibiki suddenly regenerating her arm and slaughtering the monster. After further investigation, Tsubasa was shocked that the Gungnir inside Hibiki is expanding, about to replace her and turning her into something inhuman. Out of worry, Tsubasa once again starts acting cold and dismissive to Hibiki, forbidding her to fight and becomes angry when Hibiki is taking it 'too lightly'. Trying to stop the Fine to unleash the Frontier, Tsubasa later finds out that Hibiki's friend Miku Kohinata is turned into a Symphogear user by Ver and attacks her. As Tsubasa fights off Maria's allies, while Hibiki fights Miku, she eventually witnesses the rise of the Frontier. However, she's shot in the back from Chris, who betrays her and joins the Fine. However, Tsubasa survives the ordeal, having 'missed the vitals'. She takes on Chris on the gates of the Frontier, and eventually finds out that Chris is just sneaking to the group to snatch Solomon's Cane from Ver, but was put on an explosive leash as a result. Using their synchronization, Tsubasa manages to destroy the leash and helps Chris get close to Ver and driving him away and taking back the Solomon's Cane. Season 3 Tsubasa reappears alongside Hibiki and Chris in outer space in order to prevent the space shuttle that carrying Professor Nastassja's body from crashing down. After they successfully saved the shuttle from crashing down, they invited Shirabe and Kirika to attend their school before she graduated. Three months later, she was revealed to be in London as she pursueing her dream to sing on the Global stage. She was performing a duet with Maria again. Attacks and Abilities Activation Song Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron Abilities Tsubasa is the owner of the First Relic, Ame no Habakiri. She has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, which clads her in battle. As an "Attuned" she can use the , to summon her Armed Gear to fight. Tsubasa's Armed gear is, while in its normal form a Katana; however it is shown that the form her Armed Geared may change depending on the attack used. Tsubasa's gear is also unique due to the fact that Ame no Habakiri is the only gear shown to have blades attached to her ankles. Tsubasa, having trained since she was a child, is both agile and strong, with a wide array of sword techniques that emphasize rapid, flowing attacks. She is the longest active Symphogear user, making her the most experienced, as shown since her Relic has gone through the most development and change. As a skilled swordsman, she is a Master Swordsmanship which gives her an advantage of close-range battle. Attacks *'Reverse Rakshasa/Wight Slayer' - Tsubasa does a spinning handstand, unfolding the long blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her. *'One Thousand Tears' - Tsubasa conjures a large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on her enemy. It is useful for targeting large numbers of opponents and can be used even if Tsubasa is immobilized. * Blue/Azure Flash - Tsubasa transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning. **'Destroyer Blue/Azure Flash' - A variation of Blue/Azure Flash that Tsubasa used while in X-Drive. **'Soutou Bakkouzen' - A variation of Blue/Azure Flash where her Armed Gear remains in its katana form. *'Heaven’s Wrath' – Tsubasa conjures a sword comparable in size to a large truck, which can either be dropped on the enemy or thrusted down with assistance from a kick by Tsubasa. The sword is sufficiently large and thick that it can be used as a shield. By the time of Symphogear G Tsubasa is able to perform this attack many times in rapid succession. *'Shadow Weaving '- Tsubasa throws a dagger into her opponent's shadow, disabling their movement. This attack is actually a ninja technique learned from Ogawa Shinji, who can use it as well. *'Soaring Phoenix' - Wielding Ame no Habakiri as a pair of long-swords, Tsubasa projects a vast stream of flames from both blades as well as her feet, resulting in wings which allow her to fly. At the peak of the attack the flames turn from red to blue and engulf Tsubasa in the image of a phoenix which rams through the target. **'Rasetsu Stance Zero' - Similar to Soaring Phoenix, only she also ignites the blades on her legs as well and uses all four blades to deliver a barrage of flaming slashes to her target. *'Superb Song' - Tsubasa's Superb Song is similar to Kanade's in that it acts as a simple wide-area destructive attack, but is much more focused in its area of effect. Because Tsubasa is well synchronized with her Symphogear, she does not risk death or destruction of her relic the way Kanade does, but use of the Superb Song will still leave her bedridden for quite some time. *'Synchrogazer' - This is a technique that was used by Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki using the complete relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. *'Fiery Windblades' - A more controlled variant of Soaring Phoenix. Wielding Ame no Habakiri as a pair of long-swords, Tsubasa joins the swords at the hilts and spins them rapidly, producing fire around the blades as part of a rushing attack. **'Moonlit Fiery Windblades' - A stronger version of Fiery Windblades. It's powered up even more when the moon is out. *'Flash of the Rider's Blade' - An attack that also utilizes her motorcycle, Tsubasa unfolds the blades on her ankles and attaches them to the front of the motorcycle creating a large piercing blade. This attack can also be used while Tsubasa has her armed gear in hand. *'S2CA Tri Burst' - An attack introduced in Symphogear G, serving as a combination attack between Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa. The energy from all three singing their "Superb Song" at once is channelled into Hibiki's right hand, with the harmony of the three songs cancelling their harmful backlash and resulting in a vast tornado of rainbow-hued light. *'Early Silhouette' - While not an attack per se, this is a skill unique to Tsubasa. Tsubasa can choose to voluntarily reduce her Symphogear's performance to an earlier stage, which weakens the Gear's performance but also greatly reduces the strain on it from effects like "Anti-LiNKER" that would lower Tsubasa's synchronization. *'Unnamed S2CA Art' - An augmented version of S2CA Tri Burst which uses Kirika, Shirabe and Maria as well as all 7 billion people on Earth, producing enough combined phonic gain to unlock the X-Drive of all six Symphogears, which together ram into the target as a bright lance of rainbow light. *'Vitalization' - A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fuelled by the energy of all six Symphogears. *'Glorious Break' - Trivia *Tsubasa's battle song genre is Traditional Japanese music. *Tsubasa uses Japanese language for attacks. *Tsubasa's hair has the shape of an eighth note. *Tsubasa was 5 when she opened the Celestial Mudguards. *Tsubasa was 12 when she met Kanade. *Tsubasa was 15 when Kanade died. *Tsubasa is 17 in Season 1 and 2. *Tsubasa has the biggest number of changing forms. *It is possible that she had an X-Drive mode before. *She is the only user who is able to use her season 1 armour in season 2. *Tsubasa is the most durable user because she's trained since she was 5. *Tsubasa has the largest number of attacks (16), the second being Yukine Chris (14). *Tsubasa has the largest number of insert songs. **Tsubasa is the only character who sung her previous Zettō - Ame no Habakiri battle song in Season 2.(Season 2, Episode 12) **Also, the song "Koi no Okehazama" from Season 1 was given it's full version in Tsubasa's character song CD in Season 2. *Tsubasa's attack One Thousand Tears doesn't need a sword to be convocated. This indicates the fact that Tsubasa can comunicate with her sword.(Season 2, Episode 10) *Her sword is strong enough to split or to scratch other user's armor.(Season 2, Episode 4) *Tsubasa has the ability to materialize energy. *Tsubasa's stage dress in Season 2 embrace Spanish elements. This is a perfect synchronization with the song "Fushicho no Flamme", as the song begins with a Spanish rhythm. *Tsubasa is blushing when Shinji Ogawa helps her to make order in her clothes. *Unlike most of the cast, Tsubasa never addresses anyone by their first names, with the sole exception of Kanade. This is an indication that she has been trying to distance herself from everyone she met after Kanade's death. *Tsubasa sometimes calls herself Sakimori, which roughly translates to "Protector" (with a samurai feel). She uses this as a stance to hide her feelings when she considers herself emotionally weak. *The last sentence in her insert song in second season, Gekkou no Tsurugi (Moon Flash Sword) actually used her own name directly (although as a pun that could be translated literally). Apart from the "official" meaning, it can alternatively be translated into "Now, Kazanari Tsubasa is coming forth. Prepare to die!" * Tsubasa uses Kanade's name (奏), which is translated as "to play music" (奏で), in her songs: "Zettō - Ame no Habakiri" and "FLIGHT FEATHERS". Quotes *''I never shed tears. I am a Sentinel, thus I am nothing but a sword.'' - Episode 3 *「防人の生き様、覚悟を見せてあげるッ！」/ "Behold! This is the live and the will of the Sentinel!!" Episode 4 *「戦場（いくさば）で何を莫迦なことを！」/ "What are you thinking?! This is a BATTLE FIELD!!" Episode 4 *「今日に、折れて死んでも、明日に人として歌うために...風鳴翼が歌うのは戦場（いくさば）ばかりでないと知れッ！！」 / "Even if I got broken this day, I shall still rise again, singing for the people... And know that Kazanari Tsubasa's songs are not just for the battle field alone!! " Episode 12 *"素晴らしいアーティストに巡り合えたことを光栄に思う/I'm honored to have met a wonderful artist" - Season 2, Episode 1 *「聞くがいい、防人の歌を！！」/ "Listen! Here comes the song of the Sentinel!!" Season 2, Episode 2 *"首根っこ引きずってでも、連れ帰ってやる-お前の居場所、帰る場所に/Even if I don't grab you by the collar, I'll take you back - back to where you should be and where you belong" - Season 2, Episode 12 * 「剣に非ず！貴様はこれを剣と呼ぶのか？否！これは夢に向かって羽ばたく翼。貴様の哲学で翼を折れないよ！」/ "I am not a sword! Do you call this a sword? No! These are wings, taking flight toward their dreams! Know that your philosophy cannot break my wings!" - Season 3, Episode 9 Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Feature Articles Category:Symphogear Series Category:Symphogear G Series Category:Symphogear GX Series Category:Attuned